Alvaro
Alvaro is currently the Sexta Espada with his aspect of death being Vehemence. Appearance Alvaro is of average height, Caucasian with black hair and jet black eyes. He wears a white trench coat in the usually arrancar colours and black trousers. His mask is three stripes of bones that run across his entire face breaking if they happen to cross an eye. His hole is located over the left portion of his chest. His 'zanpaktou' is rather odd in the fact that is is not a wielded weapon but a pair of bladed white gauntlets that he wears on each forearm. Personality His personality is one of contrasts, he is fearlessly loyal to friends and allies but will show no mercy to enemies. If diagnosed by a physiologist he would probably be considered bipolar. However most of the time he is quiet and reserved. Alvaro works well both alone and in groups, he also possess quite a keen intellect when it comes to battle and has an odd obsession with 'the hunt'. Backstory Having been given the opportunity to delb into the inner most realms of his soul by Velsa, Alvaro was able to see his souls as it was in its human form. Alvaro was born in 1933 and grew up with his brother, mother and father in a small London house on a cramped street. He and his brother spent every waking minute with each other, constantly playing on the rooftops and in the streets. They lost they mother to a recurrence of the black plague when they were young and Alvaro acted as a role model to his younger brother, bringing him up while their father worked. A few years later their father dies of an unknown ailment and hollowfied after refusing to move on. He destroys their house and they leave the city in fear. Over the years the two boys grew to men and ended up putting their talent to use by hiring themselves out as private assassins. They would kill, for a fee and made quite a good profit out of it. Years passed like this and they both gained families, retiring to the countryside. However in 1666 they went back to visit the site of their father's and mother's death back on the old London street. At the same time as this a certain baker was careless and managed to start the great fire of London, engulfing half the city in flame. In this fire both he and his brother died, yet by losing his chain Alvaro became a hollow. His brother disgusted and scared of what he had become fled, in this panic stricken dash he ran into a shinigami who hit him in the head with the pommel of his blade. From Alvaro's point of view his brother was being killed by a shinigami and he went into a rage. He killed the shinigami and blacked out waking up in a grey desert. This event along with losing his pack to shinigami has fuelled his hate for the shinigami for hundreds of years. Resurreccion Release phrase 'Aullar el viento'. His sword disappears and he grows 8 white claws, one on each finger. He gains two long blades that protrude from his elbows and his mask grows to resemble that of a wolf/werewolf. A slight cold spreads over the battlefield and subliming ice allows steam to rise of his body. His claws, blades and armour all get a faint dark blue tinge. He is slightly hunched in this form and often runs on all fours. He is very similar to this with the only difference being the white blades . Abilities Hender Type Offensive Cost Moderate (2 turn cooldown) Range Short - Mid. Description He gains the ability to shoot high pressure, razor sharp waves or air at foes from the two blades Alvaro gains on his elbows in resurrection. Whenever he swings a blade he is able to send the wave out with varying degrees of force. This power is especially useful due to his hand to hand based combat style. Whenever a blast of this air is send out it has a dark blue tinge making it visible. Hielo Sombra Type Offensive/Utility Cost Low-High Depending on the level of usage. Range Short - Long. Description While in his resurreccion Alvaro's true potential is unveiled and he gains the ability to manipulate 'Dark Ice'. This ability is very similar to Ice manipulation however its pure damage is much greater and it obliterates foes instead of freezing them. He can create and manipulate this ice in any fashion he would like, however there are some restrictions. These are that he cannot create or use ice inside someone's body and that all he can use it for is creating constructs them manipulation them. He prefers to augment his physical fighting style with it (make waves of ice come from his kicks, creates Ice blades out of his arms). Refer to here for more information. Manipulation. Using the dark ice he can form from the air Alvaro is able to create a multitude of constructs with these whether they be spears, giant walls of ice, waves or blades that protrude from his body. He can then manipulate these objects to attack foes, piercing, crushing or destroying them. He can use them as weapons as blades on his body or move them around in space. Sónico Aullido Type Offensive Cost Moderate (1 turn cooldown) Range Short - Long. Description He brings both hands back to his side and holds them a wide as possible, he then claps them together with a oddly metallic howl that seems to resonate around the area. He can also draw one hand back then snap it forward for the same effect. A massive and wide shockwave is send careering towards the enemy and over a wide range, making it impossible to dodge. This attack takes one turn to charge then a two turn cool down and in resurrection has a dark blue tinge to it. Stats Class/level: AV0 - 6th Espada (Max 18) Stat points: 95 (101 RES) Stat points earned: 16 Cero Category:Arrancar Category:Espada